Memorias de un Malfoy
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Draco quería que su hijo —o hija— sonrieran al recordarlo y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas que se sintieran orgullosos de ser parte de él. Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"


_**DISCLAIMER**_ _: El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"_

* * *

 **MEMORIAS DE UN MALFOY**

El trozo de hielo aún daba vueltas en el vaso medio lleno de Whiskey de fuego en su mano.

Había sido un día largo en el departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica. Filas enormes de papeles por revisar y bastante drama —para variar—, por lo que Draco estaba más cansado de lo habitual.

 _¿Cómo diablos era que seguía trabajando?_

No era que lo necesitara en realidad. Su cuenta de Gringotts era una de las más jugosas de todo el mundo mágico, sin contar con que no había algo que odiara más en la vida que tener que cumplir un horario a diario.

¿Entonces, porque lo hacía?

Todo se lo debía a su padre.

Cada vez que Draco pensaba en mandar a la porra su trabajo, era inevitable recordar la expresión arrogante de Lucius diciéndole que debía ser una persona inteligente, preocupada solamente por realizar buenas inversiones en la vida y por hacer que su fortuna creciera cada día más, aun cuando tuviera que pasar por encima de muchos para conseguirlo.

Tenía unos 12 años en aquel tiempo y la idea Lucius respecto del futuro de su único heredero era que algún día este se convirtiera en alquimista.

 _«—Es algo muy rentable hijo. Cuando crezcas, lo entenderás.»_

Le había dicho en más de una ocasión pero al crecer, Draco solo pudo darse cuenta que de haber seguido los consejos de su padre, se habría convertido en un completo inútil.

Un inútil con una cuantiosa fortuna en el bolsillo.

* * *

—Necesito que revises los papeles del juicio contra Rootwood _—_ le indicó a su asistente _—_ , deben quedar listos a más tardar mañana para presentarlos al Wizengamot.

—Ahora mismo señor.

Nadie podría haber imaginado en el pasado que Draco Malfoy podría ser el precursor de una ley contra el enriquecimiento ilícito de magos cuya fortuna estuviera fundamentada en dineros de dudosa procedencia, cuantiosas herencias por fallecimiento repentino de cónyuges _—_ como el recordado caso de Rebbeca Zabini _—_ o dineros procedentes de la compra y venta de poderosos objetos históricos robados, pertenecientes a magos legendarios _—_ igual que en el caso de Gertie Rootwood.

De haber sido alquimista, tal vez en este instante estaría siendo investigado por el departamento del cual era subdirector.

Ironías de la vida.

Su padre sí que estaría orgulloso de él.

* * *

La floristería estaba atestada de gente a esa hora.

¿Y por qué diablos había esperado hasta el último minuto para comprar el maldito ramo de flores?

¡Ah sí! Porque las montañas de trabajo de su despacho, escasamente le habían dejado tiempo para comer algo medianamente decente y de haberle encomendado la tarea a su asistente _—_ como en aquella ocasión _—_ , Hermione habría descubierto que olvidó por completo que cenarían juntos un poco más temprano.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Cómo carajos conseguiría salir de allí a tiempo para llegar hasta Londres muggle y encontrar el restaurante que había elegido su novia?

Llevaba algunos meses dejándose contagiar por algo de las tradiciones muggles de Hermione y aunque al principio le costó aceptarlo, había cosas de las cuales empezó a hablar con propiedad, como el teléfono celular que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Aun recordaba la cara de espanto que puso al recibirlo y la sonora carcajada de Hermione la primera vez que el maldito cachivache vibró en el bolsillo de su saco. La chica era un prodigio de la magia y de alguna increíble _—_ y misteriosa _—_ manera, consiguió que el artefacto muggle funcionara a la perfección en el mundo mágico.

 _«—Cuando quieras impresionar a una mujer, bastará con que le digas que eres un Malfoy y caerá rendida a tus pies —la sonrisa de Lucius se extendió por toda su cara—, los detalles son cosa de tontos y tú que tuviste la fortuna de ser un sagrado veintiocho, no tienes que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para obtener lo que deseas»._

Aquellas palabras que Lucius le había dicho en una de las habituales _«_ charlas de hombres _»_ que solía tener con Draco desde los 8 años, aun no se borraban de su mente. El rubio había admirado a su padre por mucho tiempo y solo fue hasta que una chica —su mejor amiga— les estampilló la verdad en la cara, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba de camino de convertirse en un ególatra.

— _Continúa de esta manera y algún día serás como tu padre —Pansy se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse._

— _Gracias —contestó él muy orgulloso. Siempre quiso parecerse al mayor de los Malfoy._

— _No era un cumplido Draco._

Draco siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione Granger y estaba muy seguro que de haber seguido las indicaciones de su padre, en vez de conseguir que la castaña le diera un _sí_ al declararle su amor antes de graduarse de Hogwarts, ella le habría roto la nariz de la misma manera que lo hizo con Cormac Mclaggen en su tercer año.

Vaya que la chica tenía un gancho derecho muy potente.

—¿Desea llevar rosas rojas señor Malfoy? —preguntó la dependienta de la tienda devolviéndolo al presente.

—No, esta vez deseo algo diferente.

—¿Una ocasión especial?

—Con ella todas lo son —sonrió pensando en Hermione.

—Entonces los lirios de plata serán una opción excelente.

* * *

El restaurante no estaba demasiado lleno.

Era un lugar acogedor, tenuemente iluminado y con una agradable y suave música de fondo. Aquel sin duda era un sitio con clase.

Draco había descubierto que Hermione era una gran amante de la comida francesa y aquel lugar —que ella misma había elegido— era a su parecer, el mejor de todos. Había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que salieron a comer a restaurantes muggles pero estaba seguro de que eran muchísimas más veces de las que tuvieron para frecuentar sitios del mundo mágico.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —el rubio besó la mano de su chica y pudo sentir una incomodidad que lo puso alerta.

—Una consulta ajetreada pero nada fuera de lo normal —contestó ella acomodando la servilleta en su regazo pero aun sin darle la cara.

Hermione se veía demasiado nerviosa y eso empezó a preocuparlo aún más, ella amaba los pequeños detalles y siempre notaba los cambios por mínimos que estos fueran y en ese momento ni siquiera se había detenido a echar un vistazo al imponente ramo de lirios plateados que él le había obsequiado.

Tal vez hubieran ido mejor las rosas después de todo.

—¿Sucede algo? —se aventuró a preguntarle. Odiaba la incertidumbre y si habría de pasar por impaciente, por lo menos haría que fuera justificado.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo aún más preocupante, pues ella lo miró fijamente como solo hacía cuando iba a soltarle una bomba.

¿Y si se había hartado de su relación?

Draco tuvo que tomar un poco de vino blanco para disipar el nudo que aquel pensamiento le dejó en la garganta.

—Draco, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—Te escucho.

La castaña se removió en su silla por tercera vez antes de tomar aliento para hablar.

—Hace unos días…

Draco de inmediato recordó que le había prometido visitar a sus padres en su aniversario, lo cual por supuesto, jamás ocurrió pues el caso Rootwood le estaba llevando más tiempo del previsto.

—Si es por lo de tus padres yo sé que debí avisarte…

—¿Lo de mis padres? ¡No! No es eso de lo que necesito hablarte.

—Entonces será lo del viaje a Suramérica —volvió a interrumpir—, te prometo que en cuanto presente los documentos…

—¡Draco Lucius Malfoy Black! ¿Vas a dejar de interrumpirme o tendré que insonorizarte?

Las mejillas de Hermione se colorearon por su enojo. Si ella amenazaba con algo como eso en el mundo muggle, era porque la cosa iba en serio.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado—, te escucho.

—Hace unos días me he dado cuenta de que he tenido un retraso y es algo muy extraño porque soy muy regular y además no he sentido nada diferente, pero entonces Maggie…

Pero él había dejado de escucharla justo cuando dijo la palabra retraso pues no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que aquello significaba.

Un hijo.

Un hijo suyo y de la mujer que había amado casi desde que era un niño.

 _¿El mundo podía ser más perfecto?_

Draco estaba convencido de que no.

—Draco —lo llamó ella con preocupación— ¿Estás escuchándome?

—¿Tendremos un hijo?

—¿Es lo único que escuchaste?

—¿Estás completamente segura?

Hermione se relajó un poco y sonrió.

—Cariño soy sanadora ¿Recuerdas?

La sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Draco hizo que Hermione se contagiara.

Estaba feliz. Verdaderamente feliz de recibir aquella noticia.

A la mierda el resto del mundo. A la mierda los planes que había hecho Lucius para él en su niñez. Draco no podía ser más dichoso de lo que ya era, y aunque su trabajo fuera absorbente y tuviera que cumplir con molestos horarios todos los días. A pesar de que de vez en cuando renegara de casi todo lo que le rodeaba, no había un lugar ni una vida que deseara más que la suya.

Sería padre y no había nada mejor que eso.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó ella aun sonriendo.

—No creo que haya palabras para explica lo que siento —de inmediato se levantó de su silla, se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos para besarla con ternura—, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Hermione Granger —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ahora tendría un trabajo mayor.

Traer hijos al mundo no era cosa difícil pero criarlos, representaba una tarea verdaderamente titánica y Draco de verdad esperaba que las memorias de la niñez de Scorpius _—_ así se llamaría su hijo si era varón _—_ o de Lyra _—_ como le pondría si en cambio era una niña _—,_ estuvieran llenos de enseñanzas positivas, pero sobre todo de motivación para conseguir con esfuerzo todo aquello que se propusieran.

Quería que su hijo _—_ o hija _—_ sonrieran al recordarlo y deseaba por sobre todas las cosas que se sintieran orgullosos de ser parte de él.

El futuro era prometedor y Draco Malfoy no podía esperar para empezar a vivirlo.

Ahora solo le quedaba rogar a Merlín que Hermione estuviera de acuerdo con su elección de nombres para el nuevo Malfoy en camino.

* * *

¡Hola!

He vuelto con un oneshot un poco más suave que el anterior e incluso algo más azucarado. Pero no es por ello que les escribo, sino más bien para contarles que luego de los comentarios recibidos en _**Healer Malfoy**_ _,_ en los cuales me han pedido continuarla, he tomado la decisión de hacerles caso y escribir más de esa historia (mi corazón no es difícil de conmover al parecer XD) pero a la vez les pido paciencia porque soy la chica de los retos y me he metido en cada uno que se me ha atravesado en el camino.

Dicho esto quiero saludar a mis nenas **MrsDarFoy, Dita Moon, Sophie Mene, Paulita, Danna, Abril Bode, Abril Flores** y **Mimi** y decirles que las amo con todo mi corazón.

Comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones….


End file.
